Inside the Doll's House
by Jez101
Summary: what happens when a Goddess arrives into Angel's world?
1. The Arrival

Author's notes: right. Hi this is my first Angel fic so be nice, pretty please.

I don't own any of the characters you recognise and I think I might have missed a few episodes so I have huge gaps in my knowledge but bear with me.

Any tips are gratefully welcome.

Erm… it will be set in season five but past events won't matter so much.

Right here we go…

**Inside the Doll's house**

It's dark, dirty, noisy and sinful. That's all she thinks of this new place.

It is nothing compared to home.

She is here for a reason and one reason only… but that can not be told of yet. It must be discovered.

She wanders the cold streets. Rapt by this strange and alien place. She has viewed it from afar, meddled and toyed with some of its inhabitants, but to be in it… well this will be an interesting experience.

She looks down upon the form which she has taken.

It is nice and she is quite pleased with it, but makes a few changes here and there. She makes the hair glossy and shiny. The skin more youthful and flawless. The eyes enchanting and seductive and enhanced curves to stop traffic.

The attire seems to be fine. Tight hip hugging jeans, a small black t-shirt, a three-quarter leather jacket and cute black, stiletto ankle boots.

She flounces on down the street, quite content, and unaware of the drooling men following her with their gaze or actually following her.

She decides to have a bit of fun before setting out for business.

**30 minutes later at Wolfram and Hart.**

"Come in." the steady voice calls.

Angel looks up to see Harmony sticking her head around the door.

"What is it?" He asks her whilst sorting out the paper and files on his desk.

"Well it's just to let you know really that instead of coming to work, one of the er security people has been located in a casino." The true blonde told him cheerily.

"Oh great." He sighed this was all that he needed. "Well tell security that he is not allowed back in."

"Ok, whatever you say boss!"

Angel shakes his head and gets back to his work.

**One hour later…**

"Look you can't turn up an hour and a half late for work with no good reason and still expect to be employed" Angel told the quivering man fervently.

"But I can't remember what happened!" he replied looking lost.

"You were seen in a casino." Angel told him. He turned to Lorne. "Lorne will you read him please?" Angel asked trying not to lose his patients.

"No problem cupcake." The green demon led the shaken security guard to a quiet room.

When they were gone Angel turned to Gunn.

"Well what now?" He asked him.

"Not sure. We should wait and see what Lorne can get from him. Then decide on proper procedures of how to deal with him."

**5 minutes later…**

"Well?" Angel almost pounces on the returning Lorne.

"It was a very odd picture babe… he saw a woman walking down the street and had this massive impulse to follow her… god I want to follow her." Lorne seemed to be daydreaming.

"I wonder who could make a man act like that." Fred said studying the look on Lorne's face.

"anything else?" Wesley asked Lorne. "Lorne? Lorne? Hello?" He went over and waved his hand in front of the glazed over eyes, he tried snapping his fingers and shaking him but it didn't work.

The others exchanged perplexed looks.

"Wes?"

"No need I'm already on to it."

"Who or what could it be?" Fred asked

"I'll go consult the tiger." Gunn said getting up.

"And I'll go look through my resources maybe there is some sort of love demon." Wes said receiving a few odd looks.

"I'll go ask around and see if any of his acquaintances know anything." Fred put in.

"And I'll get Harmony to ring up the casino to see if anyone else knows who she is." Angel said.

"What's wrong with Horny here?" Spike asked staring straight into Lorne's face.

"Not now Spike." Angel said sitting down.

"It's a girl." Fred told him.

"Bloody hell. If she can do that to a guy then I want to meet her." Spike laughed.

"Well it's you lucky day." She announces as she walks into the office.

"Who the bloody hell are…." Spike pauses when he sees her walking into the room.

The others turn and stare. Well the guys do at least.

Seeing her colleges faces Fred turns to the woman.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Well I have been known by many names but my most famous have been Venus and Aphrodite. But you can call me Grace." She says smiling at Fred.

Grace turns and looks at the drooling men.

"I wish they wouldn't do that." she sighs. Then turns back to smile at Fred.

Well there we go. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks x


	2. First Meetings

I don't own any of the characters you recognise.

Right here we go…

****

Inside the Doll's house

"So Fred…are you going to show me around?" Grace asks heading towards the door, ignoring the staring eyes.

"But what about them?" Fred asks indicating towards the men. "Wait a minute… how did you know my name?"

"Hunny… I'm a Goddess… I know a lot more than you think." She says smiling.

Fred gives the goddess a searching look then after deciding that she isn't too dangerous, leads her out the door.

2 minutes later outside Angel's Office…

Harmony was behind her desk, totally engrossed in her nails, she was furiously trying to fix one that she had chipped when rushing around trying to get Mr "Where is my blood" his night fix.

She looked up and saw Fred walking past with a stunning woman. She also noticed that as this woman walked past, every male head turned and stared. Also that some were following her, like Wesley, Gunn, her ex and the boss! Something was not right and even she knew that.

Harmony flew around from the desk and stops in front of Grace.

"Who are you? Fred who is she? What is she doing here? And why are all the men staring or following her!" Harmony asks hand on her hip.

"Well…Harmony this is…. Grace…and the reason that all of the male population have this sudden infatuation with her is that they are under her spell… you see she is a goddess." Fred informs the blond secretary.

"Really? Well if she is an almighty goddess and men just happen to fall in love with her when they lay eyes upon her… then how come I haven't heard of her?" Harmony asks in a patronizing way.

"Because… you probably know me by another name." Grace says calmly.

"Like what?"

"Venus? Aphrodite?"

"Yeah, yeah. Your not the real Aphrodite." The blond vampire tries sounding tough. "Is she?" she asks Fred.

Fred nods her head gingerly.

Grace laughs to herself when she sees the look on the blonde vampire's face. If she could go any paler for a vampire then she would have.

"Oh……right…….er…….sorry about that."

"No problem." Grace tells her.

"Do you think you could make someone fall in love with me like that?" she asks you after seeing how all the men are looking at you.

"Trust me you don't want this attention. You would get so bored with it. Honestly. And we don't want you killing the poor soul if you do get fed up with him now do we?" Grace says as she starts to walk away from her.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." She sighs. "Love your shoes by the way!" Harmony calls after her.

"Thanks. Aren't they just the cutest?" She says flicking one backwards to look at it before walking on.

Two hours later in Angel's office…

"Yeah I totally know what you mean. I fall for the weirdest men all the time." Harmony was warming up to Grace.

"So do you like make people fall in love?"

"Well it is different for some of us. Up there you all look like dolls. I like to create dramas. How do you think soap operas came to be?"

"That sounds like so much fun…." Harmony seems to be daydreaming. "hey were you responsible for anyone here falling in love?"

Grace pauses to think for a moment.

"Well I don't really think now is the best time to be telling you that. Especially with the men not understanding what is going on properly." She trys to cover up.

"Men never seem to understand anything." Harmony grumbles.

"Speaking of men… what are we going to do with this lot?" Fred asks Grace.

"Well I could do this the fun way or the quick way." She says, a smile playing across her lips. She is grateful for the change of subject.

"What's the fun way?" Harmony asks getting excited.

"Watch." Grace gets up and walks over to Spike. He is just staring at her with that devilish grin of his. She puts her arms around his neck and passionately kiss him. The glazed look leaves his eyes and he pulls away looking confused.

Harmony and Fred look surprised. That must have been the first time they ever saw Spike pull away from a woman before.

"What the bloody hell happened here? Who are you and why were you kissing me?" he asks getting agitated.

Grace turns and laughs. "That's the fun way." she tells Harmony and Fred.

"And the easy way would be?" Fred asks her.

"This." She snaps her fingers and all the men in the room loose the distant look and crash back into reality.

Angel looks around the room. "Could someone please tell me what the hell happened?"

Oh dear someone is in a bad mood anyway sorry these are short but i think tis better for the minute.

Xx Jez xx


	3. A Talk With The Boss

I don't own any of the characters you recognise.

Right here we go…

****

Inside the Doll's house

Angel sits down behind his desk and looks at Grace, Fred and Harmony sitting opposite him. The other guys in the room all move to either side of him so that they can get a better look.

"Well? Who is going to tell me what the hell happened here?" Angel asks again.

"Oh it was so funny! Grace here is just the best ever!" Harmony starts to babble on but stops when she sees the look on Angel's face.

"Harmony, I don't have a clue what you are going on about so just make yourself useful and go and get me a drink."

Harmony gets up and mumbles something that sounded like a "Yes sir." And sulks on out of the room, deflated that she is going to miss out on what is going to happen.

"Fred?" Angel turns to her with a look of "Please give me a straight answer" on his face.

Well isn't this just charming! Grace thinks to herself. He hasn't even asked her who she is and won't even look at her.

"Excuse me." Grace interrupts Fred before she speaks. "Sorry Fred." She says giving her an apologetic smile. "Wouldn't this just be easier if I just told you what happened?" Grace says to Angel in a relaxed and calm manner. This is one time when she is not going to loose her head.

"And you are?" Wesley asks.

"You know you should treat me with a lot more respect than that." Grace folds her arms and casts a gaze around the room.

she receives a few odd looks from them.

She sighs. "I am Grace. And I am a Goddess." more odd looks yet again.

"A Goddess? I have never heard of a Goddess by that name before." Wesley says all knowingly.

"That is probably because you know me by another name…Wesley." He looks taken aback at the fact that she knows his name.

"Yes I know your names…and most of your pasts. I have been watching you for a while… like I said I am a Goddess." She is now pleased with their faces.

"I have been known by many names throughout my existence… but my most famous are Venus and Aphrodite." Grace tells them.

There is a stunned silence.

"Bloody hell." Spike says breaking the tension after about five minutes.

"So you are telling me that you are THE Aphrodite? Goddess of Love and Beauty? Who had many lovers and many involvements in mortal and immortal lives? Had many children to many different men? And also has a magic girdle which makes anyone you desire fall for you?" Gunn asks her.

"Yes." She replys smiling thinking back on those memories from the Greek mythology.

"Lorne? Would you…" Angel starts but Grace interrupts him.

"You still don't believe me? Fine I'll sing." She starts to sing. Her voice is sweet and enchanting and when she is done, she smiles to hear the astounded silence that she has once again managed to instigate.

"Well done doll. One of the most magnificent voices I've heard since Whitney Huston." Lorne said whilst applauding.

Lorne turned to Angel but before he could say anything Angel beat him to it. "Yes I know…she is the real deal." The clapping stopped.

Grace looks around towards the sullen faces. "guys would you mind so much if I had a word with Angel in private?" She says to the others but keeps her eyes fixed on Angel.

There were murmurs of "Yeah sure", "No problem" and "Certainly." The only one who seemed to have a problem was Spike. He was enthralled by Grace, even when he wasn't under her spell… but it seemed he still was.

He left without saying anything, but shot Angel a "Don't you try anything with her" look.

Once the room had been cleared Grace sits directly opposite the dark vampire.

"I'm sorry. I know this has been hard for you." She says, steadily looking at him. "But that is why I am here. I have been sent to help you, though for what reason I am not quite sure."

He looks at her long and hard studying her. "How can you know how hard this has been for me?" He asks.

"Because I have been watching you for a long time now. I have seen everything that has gone on. From leaving Buffy to loosing Connor." Grace knows this wouldn't be the best time to tell him that she had some input into some of his affairs.

"How can you help me?" He asks it in a more pleading way than a patronising way.

Grace gets up and walks over to him and places her hand lightly on his cheek. "How do you want me to help?" He gives her a puzzled look. "I didn't come only because I was sent to help you with up coming events… I came also because you wanted and asked me to." she leans forward and lightly kiss him on his forehead then smiles down at him. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end."

Same time outside Angel's Office…

"I can't believe I pulled away from kissing her." Spike was fuming.

"I wonder why she is here." Wesley asked no one in particular.

"I think I am going to consort the Tiger on this one. I mean it is not everyday that Aphrodite comes to visit." Gunn said but didn't leave.

"I pulled away from kissing a Goddess!" Spike slapped his forehead.

"She seems real nice to me. Very confident and also caring." Fred said voicing her opinion.

"Yeah and she has a total head for fashion. Did you see her shoes? And her makeup? And her nails!" Harmony had rejoined the group and wanted her say. She also secretly hoped that she and the goddess could become best friends.

"What a brainless, dim-witted, arse I was!" Spike was kicking mid air. The others were just giving him curious looks.

"Well I must say I would like to try and get her a job singing. What an amazing voice." Lorne was starting to fantasize.

"Well let's just see what happens and what Angel has to say." Wesley said to them. And they nodded in reply.

"Do you think I stand a chance with her?" Spike asked.

They just shook their heads and turned away from him sighing.

So erm yeah this is my first Angel fic and to all of you whom have taken time to read would you mind maybe reviewing to tell me how I'm doing?

Thank you!

See all in the next chappie!

Xx Jez xx


End file.
